Loving The Religious Nut Bag
by YuriLover808
Summary: Ibaraki-Doji has done much soul searching and looked into his heart. He managed to achieve a moment of clarity only to realize he loves...a nut bar.


**Wah-chay (Hello in Moose Factory Cree)! I've kept this story in storage for a long time, but I finally finished the cover! I love yaoi too! Enjoy! **

Loving The Religious Nut Bag

It was a beautiful night in Kyoto. The moon was like a round, yellow ball in the sky, and the black clouds danced about the sky. Back at the house where the Kyoto yokai lived, a tall one with grave markers covering half of his face named Ibaraki Doji walked into a room.

"Oi, Kyokotsu." He said.

Ibaraki Doji looked at a yokai who appeared as a little girl with long, flowing black hair, large orange eyes, and a human skull in her hands.

"Yes, Ibaraki?" Ibaraki Doji shut the doors and sat down next to her.

"Listen, I didn't who else to tell. Kidoumaru's a jackass who'd make fun of me, Hagoromo Gitsune-sama's busy, and Shokera's…"

Kyokotsu stared at him suspiciously with a grin on her face. "What is it?" she snickered.

"Um, well, I think I kinda like Shokera." Ibaraki Doji confessed.

"Finally you admitted it," Kyokotsu sighed.

"What do you mean 'finally' and also, you don't think it's weird?" Ibaraki Doji asked.

"Why would I think it's weird?" Kyokotsu asked.

"Well, I'm a guy. Shokera's a guy…"

"So? Hagoromo Gitsune-sama only likes females and she's a female **(This is something that I think. It's not inspired by the fact that she eats the livers of females. Food is not sexual. I acknowledge that she loved a man in the canon. Certain vibe actually.)**." Kyokotsu said.

"Good point."

"Either way. You should confess it soon," Kyokotsu said.

"Why? I don't think I'll ever confess it," Ibaraki Doji said.

"You should do it, and soon," Kyokotsu leaned in closer, "I think Akifusa might try to make a move on Shokera."

"Who's Akifusa?"

"He's an albino onmyouji who looks like a delicate flower," Kyokotsu said, "You can't miss him."

"Oh! Him! But he's an onmyouji," Ibaraki Doji said.

"So, bad romances are the sweetest," Kyokotsu whispered.

"You're right! I have to kill him!" Ibaraki Doji proclaimed standing up proudly.

"Wait! Go ahead, but confess your love first! Also, I want to steal his eyes! They're red!" Kyokotsu said.

"Okay, we'll kill him together. Wait! Confess my love?!" Ibaraki Doji exclaimed.

"Yes," Ibaraki Doji blushed, "Fine."

Shokera was praying by a Christian shrine he had made. "Oi! Shokera!" Ibaraki Doji yelled waving his sword.

He stopped. "Oh dear, what is it now? Are you going to destroy my shrine? Again?" Shokera asked.

Ibaraki Doji blushed. "No! At least not for now. I want to talk to you in that room." Ibaraki Doji pointed to a room.

Shokera looked at him strangely. "Okay…?"

In the room, Ibaraki Doji blushed madly. "Well, for God's sake, just say what you want to say," Shokera said.

Ibaraki Doji leaned in closer. He continued to blush. Finally, after a few minutes of being frozen in place, he kissed Shokera. Shokera blushed. "Is this some sort of trick?" he asked suspiciously.

"No…" Ibaraki Doji looked away, "I…actually…meant it…"

Shokera's pale skin was now beet red. "Um, I love you too." Both looked at each other blushing.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, "Finally!" Kyokotsu slammed her tiny hand on the floor.

"Yes. It's about time you two confessed. Such late bloomers," Hagoromo Gitsune commented.

Kidoumaru snickered. "It's spring time for Ibaraki and Shokera," he teased.

"Why you?!" Ibaraki Doji shook Kidoumaru, "Stupid old man!" Kidoumaru continued to laugh. "Stop laughing at me!" Ibaraki Doji said.

"I can't help it." Kidoumaru said.

So, the two had finally admitted their feelings for each other. That next morning, Akifusa's body was found eyeless and slashed up.

The End

**So that was it! Rather morbid ending! It's not that I have a grudge against Akifusa (he's actually one of my well-liked Nuramago characters), the whole thing where they said it was a possibility that he might make a move on Shokera was inspired by a ShokeraXAkifusa fanfiction I read. Shokera wouldn't care though. Reviews are always welcome! If you reviewed, that would make me extremely happy! Thanks for reading my story!**


End file.
